Automatic packaging installations usually comprise a conveyor transporting containers between processing stations, such as a cleaning station, a filling station, a caping station, a labelling station, etc. Prior art packaging installations make use primarily of horizontal conveyors that are relatively inexpensive and simple. Their major drawback however, is that they occupy a significant amount of floor space.
In particular, one of the stations which requires an important amount of floor space is the combination of a bin and its associated conveyor for feeding empty containers via chute to an apparatus that will sort the randomly oriented containers and arrange them in a neck-up position so they can be filled.